Wahnsinn
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: Luther kidnaps Fayt while he's sleeping in Peterny's Inn because after been defeated by Fayt and his crew, and watching him at his screen, starts having a strong feeling for him.


LutherxFayt: "Wahnsinn"

(Hardcore reading for +18 years old)

Luther had just woken up and went straight to his lab. He pressed the holographic keys that appeared on the main panel, which allowed him to watch what's going on in the Eternal Sphere.

He was really bored and reminded of how he was defeated by his own creations. So, typing the correct codes, he focused his watching on Peterny's hotel, where Fayt and his friends were staying. After looking at them, he decided to make it night on Elicoor II.

"What's this?" asked Maria, looking around from the window of second floor. "We barely woke up one hour ago, and now it's night again?"  
"One hour of day and the hours left to nightfall?" barked Fayt.  
"Bah! Who cares? I'd go to sleep again if I were you, you know." oscillated Cliff. "Besides, we've just defeated Luther. We deserve a good rest, don't we?"

So, they had no option but going back to sleep. Everyone was sleeping in pairs: Fayt with Albel, Cliff with Mirage, Nel with Maria, Sophia with Peppita. Adray covered almost all of the bed, so Roger decided to sleep on the floor.

Meanwhile, Luther was watching everyone sleeping and for some wacky reason, he got a strong feeling when focusing his screen on Fayt. He blushed and exaggeratedly opened his eyes. Suddenly, another screen appeared and a high-pitched voice escaped from it and passed through Luther's ears.

"Lulaaaaa!" drawled Luther's mom. "What are you doing right now?"

"Mom, stop calling me 'Lula'!" yelled Luther. "And I'm studying the square root of binary code multiplied by the factor of two numbers of coefficients of quantum numbers…"  
"That doesn't make any sense, my sweetie."  
"Well, I'm playing my videogames, mom, is that ok!?"  
"Stop yelling each other!" yelled Blair, from her room. "Its 2:45 AM and I want to sleep, damn it!"  
"Don't say damn, Blair! Luther can't hear those kinds of words."  
"Mom, Luther its twenty five, he's already an adult. And I'm twenty seven, I can curse as much as I want!"  
"I do not care who's older than who, no kids of mine will say such offensive words like those."  
"Geez! Shut up, everyone!"

So, Luther closed that screen and went back to look at his screen while Blair and her mom were still yelling each other. Looking again at Fayt sleeping, Luther typed new codes, which slowly pulled away the blanket which Fayt and Albel were covered with. Luther blushed much more and stood up and walked around his lab talking to himself.

"This can't be. How the hell can I feel this for a piece of data? I'm the creator, I'm supposed to control the Eternal Sphere and delete everything I dislike! This can not be happening; something has to be wrong here. Maybe I was wrong to create him based on my physical appearance. I'm more handsome than him, of course, but even though, that could still be my error."

He stood in front of his holographic panel again and saw Fayt again. Biting his lips and blushing even more, Luther typed new codes, and then…

Fayt woke up and noticed he was sparkling.

"Kyaa!" yelled Fayt. "I'm sparkling!"

And he disappeared…

Once this happened, Albel was talking in his sleep and masturbating.

Fayt appeared in Luther's lab, and he saw him stand in front of him with his arms crossed. Fayt was scared of what could Luther do to him. So he stood up quickly and prepared his Deep Freeze skill. But Luther made a vertical holographic keyboard appear beside him and typed a serial combination of keys, resulting in a denial of his attack.

Fayt was even more scared. Luther walked straight to him and took him by his wrist and transported themselves to his house. Once inside, Luther brought Fayt to his room and threw him to his bed, then locked the door.

"Luther! Why did you bring me here?" barked Fayt.

Luther stayed silent as he removed his exaggerated set of clothes. Fayt was blushing and put his hand to his mouth while Luther was undressing. Now he was wearing a black shirt that was hidden by that white cloak. But then, he focused his eyes on Fayt.

"I don't have any idea what this wacky feeling I have for you is, but since I turned on my computer and focused my screen on all of you, my watching was lost when I saw you. Though you defeated me before and allowed me to survive, I still have this feeling."

Fayt widened his eyes. Luther got close to him and ran his fingers through his hair. Fayt leaned away. He was shaking, blushing and was more scared than before.

"What's going on, Luther?" asked Fayt. "I thought you hated all of us, and now you're doing this? I just don't get it!"

"You don't have to get it, data, you know?"

Luther put his hands around Fayt's throat and started to lick it. He was petrified and his skin felt ice cold. Luther started to undress him; the innocent looking guy pushed him away lightly. He, not wearing his shirt, ran to the door trying to unlock it but couldn't; the older guy pointed at him, causing him to be pulled back to the bed. So he undressed him completely and stood on top of Fayt and kissed him hard.

Fayt's kiss wasn't as hard as Luther's; it was so light. Then the blonde guy unzipped his long skirt and removed it; same with his underclothes. Now both were completely naked.

The blue-haired guy was on his knees, so Luther took advantage and made him bow on his knees and introduced his penis to the innocent guy's anus. He was screwing him hard. The innocent guy was moaning while the blond guy was leaving his semen inside him.

Luther took his penis out of the blue-haired guy and turned him over. Fayt was panting, so the blonde guy closed the distance to his chest and sucked his nipples. His hand was pulling the innocent guy's penis hard.

His tongue was treading all over Fayt's body until it reached back to his penis. Fayt did nothing but stay lying down; after all, he was enjoying it. The blonde guy sucked harder then, but the blue-haired guy dropped his semen.

After sucking, Luther put his mouth up to the semen's trickle and until he was panting. So, he removed the trickle with his hands. Luther took Fayt into his arms, making him wake up, and hugged him. He ran his arm down Fayt's back. In that moment, the blue-haired guy looked at him, but the blonde guy gave him a light kiss.

"Why are you so mean!?" cried Fayt.  
"I'm the owner, I do what I want." Replied Luther.

Fayt sat down and Luther whispered in his ear: "Want more?"

"Yes…" Fayt replied.

After another sexual experience, Luther and Fayt got tired. Covered by a blanket, the blue-haired guy was comfortable lying on the blonde guy's chest. The blonde guy was running his hand on Fayt's arm.

Suddenly, Fayt opened his eyes and looked at the roof, pointing at a weird sphere beside the candelabra. Luther's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" he yelled. "That's a camera!"

Days later, the breaking news appeared on TV. That camera that was found in Luther's room was put there by a fan and all the video was showed on Sphere 211's news. The reporter was giving a hypothesis about the sexual after the fact. So she called Luther's mom and she became hysterical.

"How could my baby do something like that!?" yelled Luther's mom. "He was always a good boy, the smartest, and he's even the boss of Sphere Company. Not even his best friend and secretary, Azazer, knew about this, and they've known each other since primary school. I can't believe my baby it's a pedophile rapist! And the worst thing is that this guy who was raped was his friend… I'm so sad and disappointed!"

The reporter said that Azazer had something to say on Sphere 211's news. This was what he said:

"I deserved to be raped by Luther and not that piece of data! His penis is nothing but a collection of 0s and 1s, but mine its real and big, more so than his! I've always been by Luther's side, since primary school. I drew him a cute picture, tattooed his face in my chest permanently, and I always wash his clothes! I've trusted in him and he trusted me! And this is how he thanks me for this? No way! This is insane!"

Sphere 211's reporter told him to stop saying those things but he didn't.

"NO! I won't stop saying all this! I loved Luther before that girly blue-haired dude and I won't let him take him away. Go to hell all of you, Luther's stalkers and all of you too, mother fuc…!"

The reporters took him away and censored that scene.

The report was sent to the entire world, even the Eternal Sphere. So, meanwhile in Peterney, Cliff had a special cube which works like a TV, projecting a holographic screen. That special cube allowed them to watch Sphere 211's news.

"Hah! One of us was raped!" laughed Cliff.  
"That's not funny, Cliff." quarreled Mirage.  
"Wait, did Azazer say 'girly blue-haired dude'?" asked Albel. "He doesn't mean…"

Moments ago, Fayt woke up from resting on Luther's legs and noticed they were in a place unknown to him. It was a new land created by Luther, so they wouldn't be found by Azazer and Luther's mom.

"Where are we, Luther?" asked Fayt.  
"Don't worry, Fayt, nobody will find us here." said Luther, running through fingers on Fayt's hair.

Fayt leaned against Luther's chest and was stroking it, and Luther stoked his hair again. After some minutes, Fayt looked at Luther.

"I love you, Luther" he said with a giggle.  
"I love you too…"


End file.
